casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Series 30
Series 30 is the thirtieth series of Casualty. It aired from 29 August 2015 until 30 July 2016. It contained 43 episodes. The series featured the arrival, departure and return of foundation doctor Alicia Munroe, portrayed by Chelsea Halfpenny. In December, it saw the arrival of new receptionist Jack Diamond, portrayed by Alistair Brammer. In 2016, Lee Mead as Ben "Lofty" Chiltern left the show, after joining in 2014. In January 2016, Jane Hazlegrove made her final appearance as Kathleen "Dixie" Dixon after almost 10 years on the show. In May, Sunetra Sarker made her final appearance as Zoe Hanna after over 8 years on the show. The thirty-ninth episode of the series, "History Repeating", is also the show's 1000th overall. Series producer Erika Hossington revealed in 2015 that an old character would return for the occasion, and this was later revealed to be Lisa "Duffy" Duffin. In addition, she said that for the show's 30th anniversary, there would be multiple crossovers from Holby City characters, but this occasion would fall at the beginning of series 31. In 2016, Casualty was short-listed for the NTA Awards, and various cast members including Michael Stevenson, Charles Venn, Azuka Oforka, Tony Marshall and Hannah Spearritt acted in promotional videos to encourage viewers to vote for Casualty. Three brand new cast members joined in series 30, setting them up for series 31; one in March 2016, one in April, and the final in May. These are a paramedic, nurse and consultant. The paramedic (Jez Andrews) replaced Dixie, and the nurse (David Hide) replaced Lofty. As for the consultant (Elle Gardner), she replaced Zoe. In the summer trailer released in May 2016, it was revealed that Alicia and Lisa "Duffy" Duffin would return once again. In June 2016, Charles Dale made his final appearance as MacKenzie "Big Mac" Chalker after almost 9 years on the show. The 42nd episode of the series saw the final appearance of Rita Freeman, portrayed by Chloe Howman, after almost three years on the show. Series guest appearances 's Henrik Hanssen guest starred in four episodes.]] The two-part series opener saw the guest appearance of long serving character Lisa "Duffy" Duffin (Cathy Shipton), as she returns to Holby as an agency nurse. On her return, Shipton commented "I was surprised and delighted to be asked to recreate the role of 'Duffy' to launch the 30th series – especially as Paul Unwin, one of the original creators, was not only writing but also directing." Ben Harding (Mark Letheren), a counsellor who has appeared on-off since 2007, reappeared in episode 4 as Dylan's OCD storyline continued. Sarah Jayne Dunn, who appeared for five months in the previous series as con artist and Cal's ex-girlfriend Taylor Ashbie, returned in episode 7 as well as appearing in a special episode following it. Kerry Bennett made her first recurring appearance to the show in episode six, and along with Anna Acton and Grace Doherty, who made their first appearances in episode twelve, were part of a storyline which saw Dixie take centre stage. The dramatic domestic abuse storyline conclusion saw events get out of hand and Jess and Olivia see Nikki for who she really was. After a hostage situation and dramatic fire scene, Nikki was arrested, as well as suffering severe burns. Episode sixteen saw the first recurring appearance of Cal's birth mother, Emilie Groome, portrayed by Carol Royle. It was also teased in ''Casualty's Christmas trailer that a few familiar faces would return, including Sam Strachan (Tom Chambers), Henrik Hanssen (Guy Henry) and Grace Beauchamp (Emily Carey). Guy Henry appeared as Henrik Hanssen in episode 19. Hannah Spearritt made her first appearance as Mercedes Christie, a drug addict who beat up Noel in episode 20. She remained in the show as a recurring guest star for just over three months, making her final appearance on 7 May. In this time, her son and ex-partner were also introduced, as well as her drug baroness boss. In March 2016, a new trailer was released for Spring. In the trailer, characters such as Duffy and Henrik Hanssen can be seen to be returning after previously appearing earlier in the series. Additionally, Rita's ex husband Mark Richie returned following previous appearances in series 28 and 29. In episode 35 Dylan's father Brian Carroll and his girlfriend Hazel Leyton returned for another guest appearance after appearing towards the end of series 29 in August 2015. Episode 37 saw the first appearance of a love interest for Robyn, Glen Thomas portrayed by Owain Arthur. Cast : For a listing of character appearances in this series, see Character appearances#Series 30. Main characters *Amanda Mealing as Connie Beauchamp *Sunetra Sarker as Zoe Hanna (until episode 34) *Jaye Griffiths as Elle Gardner (from episode 34) *William Beck as Dylan Keogh *George Rainsford as Ethan Hardy *Richard Winsor as Caleb Knight *Crystal Yu as Lily Chao *Chelsea Halfpenny as Alicia Munroe (episodes 4 - 11, from episode 43) *Chloe Howman as Rita Freeman (until episode 42) *Derek Thompson as Charlie Fairhead *Amanda Henderson as Robyn Miller *Lee Mead as Ben "Lofty" Chiltern (until episode 27) *Charles Venn as Jacob Masters *Azuka Oforka as Louise Tyler *Jason Durr as David Hide (from episode 33) *Jane Hazlegrove as Kathleen "Dixie" Dixon (until episode 21) *Michael Stevenson as Iain Dean *Lloyd Everitt as Jez Andrews (from episode 27) *Charles Dale as MacKenzie "Big Mac" Chalker (until episode 38) *Jamie Davis as Max Walker *Tony Marshall as Noel Garcia *Alistair Brammer as Jack Diamond (episodes 14 - 32) *Chelsee Healey as Honey Wright (episode 4) Guest characters , portrayed by Hannah Spearritt, was a prominent guest character of the series.]] *Gregory Forsyth-Foreman as Louis Fairhead (episodes 1 & 2) *Cathy Shipton as Lisa "Duffy" Duffin (episodes 1, 2 & 39) *Amy Noble as Kate Wilkinson (episodes 1, 2, 20 & 24) *Mark Letheren as Ben Harding (episode 4) *Kerry Bennett as Jess Cranham (episodes 6 - 21) *Jack Daw as Scott "Rocker" Rosher (episodes 6 & 22) *Grace Doherty as Olivia Cranham (episodes 12 - 21) *Anna Acton as Nikki Chisom (episodes 12 - 18) *Carol Royle as Emilie Groome (episodes 16 - 27) *Guy Henry as Henrik Hanssen (episodes 19, 34 - 37) *Hannah Spearritt as Mercedes Christie (episodes 20 - 34) *Tom Chambers as Sam Strachan (episodes 23 & 24) *Emily Carey as Grace Beauchamp (from episode 23) *Rosie Marcel as Jac Naylor (episode 23) *Elizabeth Croft as Emma Dufresne (episodes 23 & 24) *Catherine Skinner as Diane Stuart (episodes 25 & 26) *Joel Beckett as Mark Richie (episodes 31 & 33) *Matthew Marsh as Brian Carroll (episodes 35, 39 & 41) *Vicky Hall as Hazel Leyton (episode 35, 39 & 41) *Tonicha Lawrence as Steph Sims (episodes 36 & 43) *Sydney Wade as Carmel Sims (episodes 36, 40 (u) & 43) *Owain Arthur as Glen Thomas (from episode 37) Episodes Specials A special episode aired as a red button episode on 10 October 2015, straight after "Rules of Attraction". Category:Series